The Sarah Jane Adventures (Un)official Soundtrack
This is just a page for me to keep track of my findings for unofficially released 'clean' (not ripped from 5.1 (surround sound) copies of the episodes) music from The Sarah Jane Adventures, as composed by Sam and Dan Watts. These music samples are all that will ever be released for The Sarah Jane Adventures, as there will likely never be any kind of official soundtrack. Track Listing *=Unofficial track title *1. Bannerman Road (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *2. Star Poet (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *3. Bubble Shock Ad (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *4. Bubble Shock Bus (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *5. Mrs Wormwood's Office (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *6. Attack of the Anemone (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *7. Until Next Time, Miss Smith (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *8. Revenge of the Slitheen Suite *9. Eye of the Gorgon Suite *10. Warriors of Kudlak Suite *11. Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? Suite *12. Meant to Die (From 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?') *13. The Lost Boy Suite *14. The Last Sontaran Suite *15. Tripping the Alarm (From 'The Last Sontaran') *16. The Last Sontaran Track* *17. Day of the Clown Suite *18. Spellman (From 'Day of the Clown') *19. Part One Cliffhanger (From 'Day of the Clown')* *20. It Took the Children (From 'Day of the Clown') *21. Secrets of the Stars Suite *22. Luke, Mr. Smith and the Cosmos (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *23. La Situation et Trés Confuse (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *24. The Inner Circle (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *25. Chocolate Astrology (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *26. The Ancient Lights Are Shining (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *27. Confronting Trueman (From 'Secrets of the Stars')* *28. Mark of the Berserker Suite *29. Make It Stop (From 'Mark of the Berserker') *30. Don't Worry About It (From 'Mark of the Berserker') *31. Tracking Clyde (From 'Mark of the Berserker')* *32. Hacking the Main Frame (From 'Mark of the Berserker') *33. How Does Everyone Know My Name? (From 'Mark of the Berserker') *34. The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith Suite *35. Sarah Jane Sneaks Out (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith') *36. Previously... (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith')* *37. The Ultimate Sacrifice (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith') *38. Lady Jane/Sarah Jane's Loss (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith') *39. Enemy of the Bane Suite *40. Clyde Acts a Total UNIT (From 'Enemy of the Bane') *41. Security Breach (From 'Enemy of the Bane') *42. Clyde Langer, Super-Spy (From 'Enemy of the Bane') *43. Androvaxs Story (From 'Prisoner of the Judoon') *44. Androvax Sounds Demo *45. I Won’t Become Like That (From 'The Mad Woman in the Attic') *46. Eve Out of Control/Playtime is Over (From 'The Mad Woman in the Attic') *47. I Love You Sarah Jane (Dalton) (From 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith') *48. Clyde and Rani Ghostbusting (From 'The Eternity Trap') *49. Miss Trupp (From 'Mona Lisa's Revenge') *50. This Unit May Not Be Removed (From 'The Gift') *51. Luke Figures It Out (From 'The Nightmare Man') *52. You're Going Back Into Your Nightmares! (From 'The Nightmare Man') *53. I Wasn’t Talking To You! (From 'The Nightmare Man') *54. Off To University (From 'The Nightmare Man')* *55. Clyde the Decoy (From 'The Vault of Secrets') *56. She's In League with the Shansheeth (From 'Death of the Doctor') *57. My Son's a Genius (From 'The Empty Planet') *58. It's a Great Big Robot (From 'The Empty Planet') *59. The Shopkeeper (From 'Lost In Time)* *60. I Fear I Do Not Have Long For This World (From 'Lost In Time') *61. The Germans Get Caught Monologue-ing (From 'Lost In Time') *62. Get Out of my House (From 'Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith') *63. Ruby & Clyde In a Spaceship (From 'Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith') *64. Sky, the World and the Attic (From 'Sky') Missed Tracks Tracks I have discovered links for but they have been removed... (striked for where I have these tracks but not from their original online posting) *Clyde and Ashley's Mum (From 'The Lost Boy') *Mr Smith's Gone Bad (From 'The Lost Boy') *She Only Wants To Play (From 'The Mad Woman in the Attic') *No Way Out. Either Way, I Lose (From 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith') *Don't Forget Me Sarah Jane (From 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith') *The Marchwod Children (From 'The Eternity Trap') *A Dream, a Loser and a Flower (From 'The Nightmare Man') *You're Going Back Into Your Nightmares! (From 'The Nightmare Man') *Clyde the Decoy (From 'The Vault of Secrets') *Rouge Shansheeth (From 'Death of the Doctor') *The Doctor? My Doctor? (From 'Death of the Doctor') *Zapped Back to Earth (From 'Death of the Doctor') *The Memory Weaves (From 'Death of the Doctor') Sources *soundcloud.com *soundcloud.com *danwatts.co.uk *samwatts.co.uk *samwatts.co.uk *eatonmusic.com *eatonmusic.com *bandcamp.com *screenedmusic.co.uk *screenedmusic.co.uk *bbc.co.uk Category:The Sarah Jane Adventures